The Search for the Paper Clip
by katierosefun
Summary: [Modern day AU] Poor Merlin. He can't find a stupid paper clip to put a stack of paper together. Of course, Arthur has to go and ruin everything.


**I know that the title of this one-shot was boring and generic, but I had to do it, especially since I'm continuing the 100 Day Writing Challenge! XD Today's word is 'clip' and this scene just popped into my head. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Merlin had a headache—it was an awful day in the office and the second he got home to his flat; he had to print out sheets and sheets and sheets of pointless arguments and debates.

The sound of the printing machine was still ringing in his head as he sat up and stretched. Ugh, he was tired.

"Merlin!"

Merlin groaned as his flat mate, Arthur Pendragon, came running into the bedroom.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin asked tiredly, standing up.

Arthur paused and then stared at Merlin, his eyebrows raised. "You look awful," he commented. "You've got…circles under your eyes." A small grin spread across his face. "Like a raccoon!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and started to shift the sheets of paper into position. They created a small stack on the corner of the desk. "What did you want, again?"

Arthur's smile faded. "Oh, yeah—I was wondering if you wanted to get takeaway or not. You know, since you look rather…busy." He gestured to the stack of paper.

Merlin nodded weakly. "That'd be great," he mumbled and turned around, searching for a paper clip of a sort to hold the papers together. He would have to split the stack, of course, but for now, he just wanted to clip them altogether so that he wouldn't lose one of the papers or something.

Instead of finding paper clips, however, Merlin found the box completely and utterly empty. He groaned and stood up. Maybe he dropped a paper clip somewhere…? Just the other day, he could've sworn that there were paper clips everywhere.

He dropped to his knees and peered underneath the bed.

"Um…are you looking for something?" Merlin heard Arthur asking.

"Paper clip," Merlin replied, swiping his hand on the floor. Bracing himself, Merlin shoved himself underneath the bed and crawled around it.

"Careful, you'll bump your head on the bottom of the bed." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled. "I'll be fine," he replied.

A minute later, he sighed.

"I can't find a paper clip!" He scowled, continuing his search underneath the bed.

"What do you need it for?" Arthur asked and Merlin heard thousands of sheets of paper falling to the floor. "Whoops."

Merlin yelped, "What did you just do?!"

He quickly made his move to stand up only to hit his head on the bottom of the bed. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, poking his head underneath the bed.

Merlin scowled as he crawled out. He looked down at the sheets of paper all scattered around the floor and sighed tiredly. "_Arthur…_I have to re-organize them now!"

Arthur smiled guiltily and looked down on the desk. "Oh, look!" He said, picking something up. "There was a paper clip underneath the paper!"

Merlin exhaled loudly through his mouth and face palmed.

Arthur chuckled nervously and asked in a small voice, "So…does takeaway sound good now?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't laugh, this happened to me before. So, naturally, Merlin and Arthur have to experience this as well. **

**Merlin: It's going to take another hour to re-organize all that paper. O.O **

**Arthur: Why would you do that? It's ridiculous! **

**Me: Office jobs. **

**Me: Oh, and if anyone asks, YES, I made Arthur Merlin's flat mate. Not for slashy reasons, (but I suppose it CAN be if you really like Merthur...) just for friendship reasons. Like John and Sherlock from BBC's Sherlock. They share a flat! **

**Merlin: What's Merthur? **

**Arthur: *reads some fanfictions on Merthur* Um...Merlin, that'll be a discussion for later. Please. **

**Me: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THAT! (I don't ship Merthur, but I've read a few. Some are rather good. :))**

**Merlin: Wait...Arthur and I did WHAT?! **

**Me: Um...um...review, give feedback and constructive criticism is allowed! Flames aren't! Um...bye!**


End file.
